


Roadtrip

by nickelkeep



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Boys Kissing, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Profound100 Challenge, Roadtrip, impromptu vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: For the Weekly PB100 Challenge, 6/24 Roadtrip.





	Roadtrip

Dean rushed down the hallway before skidding to a stop in his bedroom. “Let’s go. We’re leaving.”

Cas’ head tilted in confusion. “What’s wrong, Dean?”

“For once? Nothing. Pack a bag, or two. I’m not looking a gift horse in the mouth.”

“I don’t think I understand.” Cas stood up before going to collect their duffel bags. “If nothing is wrong, then why are we packing to go somewhere?”

“You, me, and Baby, the open road and one of our no limit cards?” He crossed the room and pulled his angel in for a quick and chaste kiss. “Roadtrip, Angel.”


End file.
